1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission and reception apparatus and method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a transmission and reception apparatus for a dynamic lane operation in a multi-lane based Ethernet system and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.3ba standard is a high speed wideband transmission scheme for supporting 40 Gb/s and 100 Gb/s Ethernet communication, and is in the final stage of standardization by the IEEE 802.3ba Task Force. As a scheme for a high speed Ethernet system having a transmission rate of at least 10 Gb/s, IEEE 802.3ba utilizes a multi-lane structure where a single high speed transmission link is configured based on a plurality of lanes having a relatively low transmission rate.
For a 100 Gb/s Ethernet apparatus and a 40 Gb/s Ethernet apparatus, IEEE 802.3ba defines each of ten electrical lanes and four electrical lanes between a Physical Coding Sublayer (PCS) and a Physical Media Attachment (PMA) layer. Here, each electrical lane transfers data in correspondence to a plurality of optical lanes via the PMA layer.
In addition, IEEE 802.3ba defines each of 20 virtual lanes and four virtual lanes within the PCS so as to support a mutual combination between the electrical lanes and the optical lanes. With respect to the virtual lanes, IEEE 802.3ba additionally defines a PCS lane distribution block distributing or combining 64 B/66 B coded blocks.
A high speed Ethernet system transmitting a large amount of data may dynamically use available bandwidth for a predefined purpose, for example, performing error management, decreasing power consumption, managing an array element, and the like, or may dynamically use bandwidth depending on circumstances of a network. For the above purpose, a dynamic to lane operation using an Ethernet structure having both a large capacity and a plurality of lanes is enabled.
However, when dynamically using lanes in a large capacity multi-lane based Ethernet system, a number of lanes changed between a transmission side and a reception side and related information needs to be known for smooth communications. Accordingly, there is a desire for an effective processing method procedure.